Baba Family
Introduction The Baba family is the name of a villain organization under the leadership of Yamato Baba the grandfather of Ai Baba. The organization is structured like a family, and all the members of the family are registered as relatives inside of the Japanese government database. The head of the Baba Family is always called Father. Gender of the individual does not matter. They are always refereed to as Father. Organization The Baba Family is split up into different departments that do different things. Each leader of a department is called Uncle or Aunt. A example would be a department leader named Yasuki Hojo. Members would refer to him as Uncle Hojo or if they were really close Uncle Yasuki. Organization wise the Baba Family is split up into five departments. The first is Sin. The department of Entertainment covers business that deals with vices. Prostitution, Gambling, Night clubs, and Alcohol fall under The Entertainment Department. The second Department is Transport. Transport deals with the movement of goods, thief of all kinds, and human smuggling. Development Department deals with buying and selling of weapons. They also develop weapons and sell them on the black market. The Department of Public Trust is the fourth department. In this department all of there legal business takes place. This is where they run ice cream shops, convenience stores, fast food restaurants, Banking and even a law office. Businesses and services in this department support their underbelly economy and make it look good. They launder their money though them to make it seem like everything is legitimate. The last department is security. In the Security department you will find villains, guards, investigators, and even Pro Hero spies. This is the enforcement department and their job is to ensure that the Baba Family does not go down like so many other criminal organizations. After the department heads there are the Under boss who serve them. They are referred to as Older Brothers or Sisters. Below the Older Brother's are the regular members. They are all brothers and sisters in the organization. Their is no special title for them. Different departments however have their own ranks and system, but the organization as a whole has no title. People from different departments however call each other cousin. So a member of the security department would call a member of Entertainment Department their little or older cousin depending on status. Department Heads Security - Asher Baba Entertainment - Transport - Demon Lord Public Trust - Development - Goal The Baba families grand goal is to take over both the underbelly and the light side of japan. As a result of this the family has spread itself out to gather information, materials, and resources. Quirks Asher Baba - Perfect Aim Saito Baba - Fire Is My Blood Tanshi Baba - Mystic Lightning Musashi Baba - Death Fog Alianna Baba - Thread of Life Note Worthy Members Demon Lord.png|Demon Lord|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Lord The Chick.png|Tanshi Baba|link=Neoolympus Ai Baba.png|Ai Baba|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ai_Baba Ashur Baba.png|Ashur Baba|link=Asher Baba Musashi Baba.png|Musashi Baba|link=Death Dealer Ali.jpg|Alianna Baba|link=Alianna Baba Category:Villain Teams Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Groups Category:Baba Family Category:Free Use